phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
It's No Picnic
" |image = Isabella and Phineas on picnic.JPG |caption = Isabella and Phineas having a picnic in the backyard |season = 4 |production = 417b |broadcast = 212 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = J.G. Orrantia Eddie Pittman |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson |us = June 23, 2014 |international = February 8, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = |pairedwith = "Steampunx" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Ferb goes to the dentist and Buford and Baljeet are on Tjinder-Van Stomm cuisine fight, so Isabella is left alone with Phineas and plans a romantic picnic with Fireside Girls' help. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a Teleport-Inator to teleport his daughter Vanessa to The Grievance movie marathon. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Pic A Nic Bust'' *''Ducky Momo Theme Song'' (Candace and Vanessa's cover) End Credits Vanessa and Candace singing a different version of Ducky Momo Theme Song. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's dives thru a cereal box to his lair. Evil Jingle None, but the doorbell to Doofenshmirtz's sounds like the main building's jingle. Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background information * Baljeet's surname is revealed in this episode. * In this episode, Isabella tells Candace about her crush on Phineas. * The movie The Grievance from "Happy Birthday, Isabella" is mentioned again. * It is revealed that Charlene Doofenshmirtz goes holiday on tropical islands for Doofenshmirtz's money. * It is revealed that Ferb is afraid of the dentist. * Like the others, Isabella now uses a smartphone. * The theater Candace and Vanessa pass by says "Ducky Momo Festival", and they sing a variation of the Ducky Momo theme song at the credits. *The Slacks from "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" are seen again. * Vanessa does not care for amusement parks. Production Information * The script of this episode with its name was seen in the picture posted by Swampy Marsh on Twitter.OliveOlson in to make some Vanessa noises * On August 12, 2013 Swampy Marsh confirmed that this episode is real.Jeff Marsh Correspondence International premieres * February 8, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * February 24, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia via WATCH App) Errors *Throughout the entire episode, Isabella can noticablly be seen with eyebrows, but the book Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb says she doesn't have them and is sensitive about it. *Doofenshmirtz is shown with a 5:00 shadow but in "Crack That Whip" he says he's unable to grow facial hair. *During the song, Baljeet and Buford are seen enjoying the rides, but after the song they are with their families. *Linda comes to the park to pick Ferb up, but at the end she takes Candace home and doesn't even take Ferb with them. Continuity * Vanessa tells Candace that her father was raised by ocelots. ("Raging Bully") Allusions *''Yogi Bear'' - The Pic A Nic Bust song is written how Yogi would pronounce Picnic. *''Batman'' - The Fireside Girls have a red phone under glass like the one Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara had in his office to contact Batman. *''The Brady Bunch'' - Isabella attempts to perform the "Greg Brady Yawn Move" on Phineas. Trivia * Baljeet's surname is mentioned for the first time in this episode. * This episode is the first time Isabella mentions to Candace that she has a crush on Phineas. * Second episode to heavily involve Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") * Second time Isabella inadvertently makes a romantic overture to Ferb meant for Phineas. ("When Worlds Collide") * Fourth time someone is seen or mentioned going to the dentist ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Beak", "The Secret of Success"). * Third time Doofenshmirtz's evil jingle was a doorbell. ("The Lake Nose Monster", "Druselsteinoween") * Second episode to show a Fireside Girls clubhouse ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). It's also the first time Isabella goes into said house while not in uniform. * Fourth time the Fireside Girls lodge is shown ("Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Bee Story", "Just Desserts"). *Isabella almost mentions her love to Phineas again ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Troy Story", "Steampunx"). *Isabella tries to go out with Phineas again ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Canderemy", "Happy Birthday, Isabella"). *Candace and Linda's conversation near the end is identical to the conversation they had in "The Fast and the Phineas". *Another episode that mentions Ferb not talking much. *Second time Isabella says, "Stand down, Fireside Girl" ("Bee Day"). *Irving greets the Fireside Girls similar to how Ferb mentioned doing Big Ideas for the ladies in "Thaddeus and Thor". *The examination room at the dentist Ferb goes to is the same one Linda went to in "The Beak". *Second time Ferb's speech is unintelligible. ("Buford Confidential") *Another episode that mentions Phineas's triangle head. ("Raging Bully", "Happy Birthday Isabella") Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Megaburns, Additional Voices * John Viener as Pnorman , Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Jack McBrayer as Irving, Additional Voices * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Diamond White as Holly * Paul Alborough as Professor Elemental * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Jennifer Hughes, Pamela Adlon :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:I Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Episodes only available internationally Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz